


Happy Endings for Little Boys

by prettyfaceswithprettytears



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Weechesters, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfaceswithprettytears/pseuds/prettyfaceswithprettytears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluffy weecesters for y'all! No reason except a little bit of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings for Little Boys

The thunder echoed outside and five year old Sammy was curled up under the thin motel blankets. From the other side of the room he could hear his brother Dean's loud breathing. Another clap of thunder and Sam jumped.

"Dean, are you up?" He whispered to the other side of the room, but he got no answer.

"Dean?" He whimpered, "Dean I'm scared."

The older boy  stirred, then sat up rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sam's eye's were wide with honest fright.

"Sammy, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Dean grumbled. Sam's top lip wobbled and tears started leaking from his eyes.

"I"m sorry Dean, there was thunder an' I got scared because what if something is outside and planning to get us?" He sniffled. Dean's face softened as he looked at his vulnurable little brother and the need to protect him was overwhelming.

"Hey, why dont you come over here and sleep with me tonight? I can tell you a story so that the storm is less scary. How does that sound?" He asked. Sam nodded and slipped off of the large bed, softly padding over to his brother who pulled him up into his lap and wiped away his tears.

"De, will you tell me a story?" Sam mumbled. Dean looked down with pride. Story telling was something that their father did, he was never allowed to tell stories. This was finally his chance to show Sammy that he was just as good as Dad.

"Okay, listen close because what I'm about to tell you is an absoulutly true story," Dean began, pulling Sam in even closer "Once upon a time there was a family who loved each other very much..."

So Dean began describing a life that would have been theirs if their mother was still around. It was filled with tales of riding bikes and skinned knees, rope swings and sleepovers with best friends, PB&J after school with the crusts cut off and going to the ice cream parlor for treats, family dinners and visiting the swimming pool on a hot day. When Dean finally ran out of things to say he knew what he needed to say to pull it all together.

“And then they lived happily ever after,” Dean finished. Sam looked up at his big brother.

“I liked that ending, Dean. Why do dad’s stories never end that way?” Sam’s hazel eyes were wide with curiosity, causing a little pang to blossom in Dean’s chest.

“He- He dosent believe in happy endings.” Dean paused, waiting for Sam to get upset, but nothing happened until Sam spoke up again.

“Dean?”

“Yeah Sammy?”

“Do you believe in happy endings?”

“Yeah,” He said after a moment, “I do.”

“Me too.” Sam grinned and pulled himself up, planting a kiss on Dean’s cheek. The worst of the storm was now over and the sound of rain was slowly pattering outside. Dean pushed Sam's hair back and softly kissed his forhead. 

"It's late Sammy, we should get some sleep now that the storm is finally gone," Dean said softly.

“Goodnight Dean, I love you,” Sam murmured, pushing himself against his brother. Dean pulled him in close with his arms wraped tightly around him.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
